A solas en el Baño
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud regresa temprano al bar y se percata de algo inusual. Un escalofrío recorre por su espalda al ver unas gotas de sangre en el piso y de inmediato corre a buscar a Tifa en su habitación. ¿Qué será lo que encontrará ahí? Cloti One-Shot Rated M


"**A solas en el baño."**

Después de hacer sus vueltas, Cloud regresa al bar con unas cuantas compras en mano. Como siempre, aparcó su motocicleta en la parte de atrás del bar para luego entrar por la puerta principal.

"Tifa, ya regresé." Anunció el rubio mientras colocaba sus llaves en el mostrador.

Cloud se dirige a la cocina del bar para colocar las bolsas del supermercado en la mesa de la barra y comenzó a desempacar los víveres. Mientras colocaba los víveres en el refrigerador, se percató de algo muy inusual. Los platos y vasos aún no estaban fregados. Tifa por lo general, se encargaba de limpiar y dejar todo en orden antes de empezar hacer otra cosa.

Cloud examina la escena y alcanza a ver unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en el piso, las cuales se dirigían en dirección a la cocina. Cloud siguió las gotas de sangre hasta la cocina y fue entonces cuando vio el botiquín de primeros auxilios sobre la mesa. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda al ver los vendajes llenos de sangre y de inmediato corrió hacia las escaleras para ir a buscarla a su habitación.

Por su cabeza cruzaron muchas ideas y ninguna era buena. Temía por ella y lo último que deseaba era encontrarla lastimada o gravemente herida.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación de Tifa. Al ver que no se encontraba por ninguna parte, Cloud comenzó a llamarla de la desesperación.

"¿Tifa? ¡Tifa!" dijo en voz alta.

"¡Aquí estoy!" se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía del baño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cloud corrió hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió abruptamente.

"Tifa, ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo preocupado.

Tifa, quien solo estaba vestida con sus braguitas y una blusa, se quedó perpleja al verlo entrar de esa manera. Cloud por otro lado, no se había percatado de la situación hasta que finalmente reaccionó y volteó su cabeza para ver hacia otra parte.

"Lo-Lo siento... No fue mi intención entrar de esa manera. Yo... no vi nada, ¡Lo juro!" dijo aturdido y se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

"Cloud, ¡relájate! No estoy desnuda... Bueno, al menos no del todo." dijo con un leve sonrojo.

"Vi unas gotas de sangre cerca del fregadero y pensé que estabas herida."

"Ah, eso... pues verás, estaba limpiando unas copas y accidentalmente quebré una de ellas y pues, me lastimé las manos."

Cloud olvidó su timidez por un momento y volteó su cabeza de inmediato para acercarse a la morena. Tifa se le queda viendo mientras él examinaba sus manos cuidadosamente.

"¿Te duele mucho?"

"Sí, un poco. Pero no te preocupes, ya me puse medicina junto con los vendajes y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sane." Le sonrió.

Aliviado, Cloud deja salir un suspiro y le sonríe levemente.

"Trata de tener más cuidado la próxima vez."

"Lo intentaré." Asintió con su cabeza.

"Bueno, te dejaré para que termines con lo que estabas haciendo." Cloud se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Estaré abajo si me necesitas."

Tifa sonríe y lo sigue hasta su cuarto.

"De hecho... creo que necesitaré tu ayuda ahora."

Cloud se detiene justo antes de que saliera de su habitación y voltea su cabeza para a verla.

"Verás... Quiero meterme en la bañera para refrescarme un poco, pero no puedo terminar de quitarme la ropa debido a mis vendajes..."

Cloud tragó duro.

"Así que me preguntaba si, ¿podrías ayudarme a desvestirme?" le sonrió juguetonamente.

Los ojos de Cloud se agrandaron y su rostro se puso de varios colores.

"¡¿Q-Qué?" dijo sorprendido.

"Vamos, no es difícil." Se le acercó peligrosamente y Cloud comenzó a sudar. "Solo tienes que terminar de quitarme la camisa y desabrochar mi sostén."

¡¿Acaso estaba bromeando? Para Cloud eso era una fantasía hecha realidad, pero una cosa era fantasear y otra hacerlas de verdad.

"¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por mi?" la mirada de Tifa estaba fija en el rubio. Cloud no pudo evitar sonrojarse y no tuvo mas remedio que acceder a su petición.

"Sí, claro..."

Tifa se acerca a él y estira sus brazos hacia arriba para que él pudiera quitarle la camisa. Se podía ver atreves de su blusa el color de su sostén y Cloud se sonrojó aun mas al darse cuenta. Sin más remedio, Cloud voltea su cabeza a un lado y le quita la blusa con cuidado de no lastimar sus manos. Estaba tan apenado que no quería ni voltearla a ver por miedo a que ella pensara que era un pervertido. En todo ese tiempo que ha estado con ella, jamás había sido capaz de admirar su esbelta figura y el simple hecho de tenerla enfrente en paños menores lo hizo estremecer. Él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero jamás se sintió lo suficientemente digno como para tenerla y admirar su hermoso cuerpo.

Cloud intenta recuperar la cordura y sobre todo controlar sus emociones. Esto era demasiado para él y aparte que su pequeño amigo ya estaba a punto de salir de su pantalón.

"Ahora, con cuidado desliza los tirantes hacia abajo para que pueda sacar mis brazos." Le indicó la morena mientras se daba la vuelta.

Cloud hace lo que se le ordena y cuidadosamente desliza ambos tirantes hacia los lados mientras sus dedos rozaban su cremosa piel. Tifa se muerde el labio inferior al sentir el contacto de sus dedos y se sonroja un poco. Ella estaba disfrutando el momento y al igual que él, anhelaba esto.

Una vez terminada la tarea, Tifa se cubre sus pechos con sus manos y se da media vuelta para depositarle un tierno beso en sus labios. Los ojos de Cloud se agrandaron al sentir el contacto de sus labios y se queda petrificado.

"Gracias." Le susurró mientras se apartaba de sus labios y luego se dirige al baño.

Cloud se queda perplejo después de eso y vuelve a verla hipnotizado por sus encantos femeninos. Tifa se detiene enfrente de la puerta del baño y lo vuelve a ver a los ojos.

"Por cierto, necesito que alguien me ayude a cepillar mi espalda... Si quieres, puedes acompañarme." Le guiño un ojo y luego entró al baño.

Cloud sonrió arrogantemente después de escuchar eso.

"Lo que tú digas, preciosa..." y comienza a quitarse su ropa para luego acompañarla.

* * *

_**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Sexy verdad? ;D hahahaha XD espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño fic :3 se me ocurrió mientras tomaba una ducha u3u**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer :D y no olviden dejarme un review ;3**_


End file.
